Tesis del Ángel Cruel
by Camlot
Summary: fic sobre un mundo alterno, de donde proceden loa ángeles + dos poemas inspirados en el op y el end de la serie...
1. 0 En qué me inspiré

Konban wa, este es mi primer fic, así que perdonad que mi estilo no sea tan fluido de acciones como el de otros autores, pero es que llevo varios años dedicado exclusivamente a la poesía, por eso se me escapan las comparaciones y las figuras literarias. Este fic surge inspirado en mis poemas "carta del cielo" y "ángel caído" (que escribí oyendo unos mp3 del openig y el ending de Evangelion) y que adjunto a continuación. Bueno, no es que quiera entretenerles mas así que lean y díganme por favor que les ha parecido (si no te gusta la poesía puedes pasar directamente al primer capitulo).   
  
___________  
Carta del cielo  
  
Amé tu pelo azul  
en la noche de luna  
llorando los recuerdos.  
Se fue la noche fría  
y te fuiste también.  
  
No vendas tus recuerdos  
ni las fragantes flores  
tan tuyas como mías.  
  
Camina, niña hermosa,  
con la cabeza altiva,  
recuerda que tu eres  
la única real.  
  
Y no lo dejes todo,  
ni te dejes llevar,  
conviértete en leyenda  
conviértete en un cielo  
y no recuerdes nunca  
el tiempo que pasó.  
  
Camina entre las gentes  
y no vuelvas los ojos  
y deja que la brisa  
revuelva tus cabellos  
azules de ilusión.  
  
Recuerda sobre todo  
que no eres como ellos,  
que tu no eres un hombre,  
tampoco una mujer,  
esconde tus dos alas  
y no vuelvas al cielo  
y sé feliz un día...  
y olvídame también.  
  
  
  
_________  
Ángel caido  
  
Tomándonos las manos  
volemos hasta el cielo  
por última ocasión.  
  
Cojamos una estrella  
y llevala en tu pecho  
pegada al corazón.  
  
Amémonos tranquilos,  
amemos de verdad,  
que las cartas no llegan.  
  
Solo tú. Solo tú.  
Amemos una vez,  
amémonos de noche,  
y olvidate de mí...  
que yo no olvidaré. 


	2. 1 No existe la casualidad, solo lo inev...

Tesis del ángel cruel  
_________________  
Por: Christian Otayza  
camlot@terra.es  
www.camlot.es.fm  
_________________  
  
  
Capítulo 1 : No existe la casualidad, solo lo inevitable  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
Vórtice del Centro de las Realidades:  
"Podían haber elegido a cualquier mortal o inmortal, de entre todas las realidades. Podían tener cualquier destino, les di el poder de cambiar mis designios y el poder de llegar mas allá del firmamento. Hubieran podido ser felices eternamente. Con una sola condición. Solo una. No tenían que amarse entre ellos dos. Los únicos seres de mi firmamento y de mi creación que no hice para que se amaran.  
Ahora tendré que separarlos."  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
La noche era clara y las estrellas tantas como la arena del mar. La luna resplandecía con un fulgor mágico, ensombreciendo a las estrellas más cercanas a ella. Una brisa suave y fresca soplaba, haciendo susurrar las hojas de los árboles y del césped, como murmurando algún secreto.  
Alguien se acercaba, desde lo que parecía ser el mismo orizonte, volando en alas del viento, movido por sus majestuosas alas negras. Llevaba al cinto una espada bordeada en plata y cuya afilada hoja despedía un leve halo negro. La brisa ondeaba entre sus largos cabellos negros y la luz de la luna se reflejaban en ellos mientras los mecía el céfiro. Su traje consistía en unos pantalones de seda negra, una ajustada camiseta de igual color, cubierta por unas hombreras de hierro deslustrado(1), y un medio peto del mismo material. Quién sabe en que cavilaciones se hallaría sumido, pero después de estar volando mucho tiempo salió de su ensimismamiento y miro desconcertado el lugar al que había llegado. En aquel momento su vuelo discurría por un bosque bucólico, en cuyo centro se veía un lago, que se diría de cristal si no fuera por las breves ondas de su superficie movidas por la brisa.  
Mirando el lago, sentada en un árbol caído a sus orillas, estaba otro de estos seres alados, esta con el pelo lo suficientemente largo como para enmarcale el rostro, su pelo era azul, azul como las ondas del océano en una noche clara de luna, azul como el azul mas claro del cielo cuando anochece. Este ser tenía una belleza mayor a la que ningún mortal jamás podría llegar a ver, ni aun siquiera a imaginar ningún poeta. Su cuerpo de mujer era delgado, pero conservando las proporciones fisicas, dandole un aire de fragilidad. Su traje era un delicado vestido de gasa, de corte sencillo, con largas mangas acuchilladas. Sus alas eran blancas con los bordes exteriores de un azul celeste suave y desvaído, en apariencia tan suaves y fuertes como las del otro ángel.  
El ángel que acaba de llegar se detuvo al ver al que estaba contemplando el lago, y se oculto a sus espaldas, solo contemplándola, mientras su rostro perdía toda traza de la pesadumbre que parecía embargarlo.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
___  
Kem, el ángel de destrucción.  
  
No me di cuenta de la distancia que había recorrido, preocupado como estaba por las palabras que me había dicho el Padre(2), solo que al parecer esta era considerable. Me detuve junto a un lago hermoso, creo que nunca había visto algo así. Quizás la luna brillaba de forma distinta esta ves, como si fuera a pasar algo realmente trascendental. Iba a buscar a alguien que me orientara por donde debía ir para llegar a la persona que me encomendaron encontrar cuando vi a una hermosa mujer junto al lago. Era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto nunca. Sus cabellos le llegaban hasta el cuello y caían dulcemente hacia los lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo de forma suave y delicada, como no había visto antes. Había descendido a espaldas de ella, así que creo que no capté desde el momento en que la vi toda su belleza, pero por lo que acababa de ver estaba realmente fascinado. Su cuerpo era mucho mas delicado que el mío acostumbrado al entrenamiento y a la lucha. La línea de su cuello, en suave curva con sus hombros, era tan maravillosa y delicada...  
No se cuanto tiempo estuve observándola, solo que en algún momento una racha de viento fue mas fuerte que las otras y movió mi espada lo suficiente como para que hiciera ruido al rozar con la tira de cuero guarnecida en metal con que la sostenía a mi cintura. Ella volvió suavemente hacia mi su rostro, clavando en mis pupilas las suyas de un tono rojo castaño. Creí entonces que jamás volvería a ver nada mas hermoso que aquello, aunque mirara directamente el rostro del Padre. Sin embargo me equivocaba...  
Entonces sonrió.  
La luna brillaba en sus ojos de una forma hipnótica, y sus labios mostraban una sonrisa franca y serena como era imposible que llegara a ver en otra persona. Vi que sus labios se movían, y sentí que su vos articulaba palabras, pero durante un momento no supe distinguir su significado. Este fue penetrando paulatinamente en mi cerebro y ,después de luchar conmigo mismo, logré captar lo que querían decir.  
-Dime guerrero ¿Quién eres y qué haces en este lugar, tan avanzada la noche?  
-Mi...kajmm-tosí ligeramente intentado que no notase la turbación de mis palabras- mi nombre es Kemuel, capitán de la tríada superior, vengo buscando a la señorita Lilith pues el Padre requiere su presencia.  
-Así que tu eres Kem... Uno de los hijos favoritos del Padre...-dijo de forma pensativa mientras me miraba con sus ojos escrutadores. Después de pensar unos momentos continuó- soy Lilith, a mí me buscas. Llévame ante Él.  
Así que esta era Lilith, ella era la persona que buscaba. En cuanto pensé esto casi reí en vos alta por mis pensamientos. Sí, ella era a quién buscaba... desde hace mucho tiempo.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
___  
Lilith, ángel de esperanza.  
  
Así que el Padre quería verme. El siempre me había tratado de forma amable y cuando quería hablar conmigo lo hacia directamente, usando una pequeña parte de su poder ¿Por qué ahora me manda un guerrero de alto rango como si se tratara de un simple nuncio (3)? ¿Qué le habrá dicho el Padre? Kemuel parece turbado, es una lastima no poder leer sus pensamientos.  
Al verle noté que era bastante alto, su pelo negro parecía tan sedoso que...-Lilith-me reprendí mentalmente- esto es importante, no te pierdas en desvaríos.  
-Vamos al Vórtice Central- apremié.  
Kem asintió levemente con la cabeza. Miré por última ves la paz del lago, que era mi rincón secreto. Quisiera saber como supo Kemuel donde estaba ¿Se lo habrá dicho Él? Se dice que sabe todo lo que sucede en las realidades, pero yo no lo creo, ningun ser puede poseer semejente poder. Miré al emisario una ves mas, y detuve mi vista en sus hermosas alas negras, un color que nunca hasta entonces había visto en las alas de ningún ángel. Tengo que reconocer que el color de las mías tampoco es usual entre nosotros pero es algo en lo que no pensaba entonces.  
Desplegué mis alas y ascendí, seguida por el emisario, mientras intentaba captar un destello de sus pensamientos que pudiera decirme algo acerca de por que me hacia llamar el Padre. Fue inútil, su mente no dejaba traslucir sus pensamientos, a lo mejor Él no le había revelado nada y todo cuanto imaginaba no eran mas que meras especulaciones.  
Seguimos volando hasta el vórtice.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Los dos ángeles, tras unas breves palabras entre ellos, se alzaron en vuelo hacia la dirección de la que venía el primero.  
Después de mucho rato de volar, cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos, llegaron al vórtice de los Caminos.   
Un vórtice es una singularidad artificial en el espacio que doblando una de las dimensiones logra comunicar un punto en la realidad con otro que por su distancia sería virtualmente inaccesible. Para mantener un vórtice abierto se necesita que un ser le de energía constantemente, auque por regla general siempre habrá dos ángeles custodios que le brinden energía. Estos custodios son los encargados de dirigir los vórtices de entrada hacia aquellos a los que deseen llegar los viajeros. La red de vórtices recibe el nombre de Vórtice de las Realidades, mientras que el vórtice local se denomina "de los Caminos".  
Cuando llegaron ante los custodios Kemuel dijo:  
-Nos dirigimos al vórtice Central- Y, tras un breve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los custodios, el vórtice de luz aumentó su brillo. En ese momento Kemuel y Lilith lo cruzaron, perdiéndose en la profundidad del Vórtice de las Realidades.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
Fin del primer capítulo  
  
  
(1) hierro deslutrado: las armaduras de hierro solían abrillantarse y endurecerse a fuego, lo que las hacía mas hermosas pero a su ves mas quebradizas. Un guerrero de muchas batallas preferirá las deslustradas gracias a la mayor protección que brindan. Destáquese que su color es gris tirando a negro.  
  
(2) "el Padre", "Él": De esta forma se refieren a la entidad que es el dios de esta relidad, nadie conoce el limite de su poder, ni siquiera si este tiene limite alguno.  
  
(3) Nuncio: Compañía de soldados entrenados exlusivamente para ser utilizados como correos. Se destacan por su increible velocidad y resistencia en vuelo.  
  
  
Hasta hora he utilizado tres narradores, los dos personajes y un observador supuesto (soy yo, soy yo!!!...), pero ten en cuenta que ninguno es un narrador omnisciente y por tanto las cosas que piensen u observen podrían no ceñirse a la realidad.  
  
  
Les gustó? no les gustó? alabanzas, proposiciones matrimoniales (solo se aceptaran las femeninas) tomatazos y demás verdulerías se recibirán con mucho agrado, asi que... ¡Dejen reviews! es para saber si a alguien le interesa, que si no no continúo con la historia snif snif snif...  
  
El siguientes capítulo... aun no está terminado, así que tendrán que esperarse igual que yo ^_^.   
  
Espero que nos veamos pronto. Byes 


End file.
